Han Xian
Han Xian (onyomi: Kan Sen) is one of the leaders of the White Wave Bandits. He aided Yang Feng in escorting the Emperor and later served Yuan Shu, but betrayed him for Lu Bu. Role in Games Han Xian serves under Yuan Shu's forces in Dynasty Warriors 4 during the Campaign for Jiang Dong. In the following installments, he can often be seen in the ranks of the Yellow Turbans during their rebellion and also again in Yuan Shu's ranks. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Han Xian is relegated to an officer of Zhang Xiu and leads the resistance against Cao Cao's army at Wan Castle. He resumes a similar role in the sequel, where he protects the fire trap in the castle. In Xtreme Legends, he appears during the Battle of Shouchun as a general of Yuan Shu. He and Yang Feng can both be convinced to join Lu Bu's ranks by Chen Gui and Chen Deng. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, he is an average general with low domestic skills. Historical Information After the end of the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Han Xian gathered most of his remaining comrades to form the White Wave Bandits. Due to his close ties with Yang Feng, he accepted the latter's request to help rescue Emperor Xian from the clutches of Li Jue and Guo Si. They managed to free the Emperor together with Cao Cao's forces and was promoted to General. However, both of them became wary of the warlord's growing ambition and immediately left the capital to join Yuan Shu's army. One of Cao Cao's agents, Chen Gui, convinced him into thinking his lord was usurping power from the Emperor himself. This information was enough to make him and Yang Feng switch sides with Lu Bu, who promoted them for the advantage gained by their defection. But because his thieving ways did not change, he was caught stealing from peasants and executed by Liu Bei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Han Xian appears in chapter 13 as one of the White Wave Bandits who joined Yang Feng in his quest to rescue the Emperor. After the pursuers were defeated, he was made General Who Conquers the East and recommended many people to be given ranks by the court alongside Li Yue. In chapter 14, when Li Jue and Guo Si returned, they assured Emperor Xian of their loyalty and fought the invaders. They received aid from Cao Cao and defeated their enemies, but they felt to have no place now that Cao Cao was in charge and, on the pretext of wanting to pursue the rebels, they ran off with their troops. Later, when Cao Cao moved the Emperor to Xuchang, Yang Feng and Han Xian blocked the path and fought him. After the defection of Xu Huang to Cao Cao's side, their armies were defeated and most of their soldiers surrendered, while Yang Feng and Han Xian escaped to Yuan Shu. He accompanied Yuan Shu's forces to attack Lu Bu in chapter 17 and defected when he met Chen Deng. Thanks to his and Yang Feng's defection, Lu Bu was able to overcome Yuan Shu and defeat him. He was promoted to Governor of Yidu, while Yang Feng became Governor of Langye. There, they ordered their men to plunder the area, causing Liu Bei to lead his men to attack them. They were both killed in battle and their heads sent to Cao Cao. Gallery Han Xian (ROTK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms portrait Han Xian (ROTKSFC).png|Super Sangokushi portrait Han Xian (ROTKR).png|Sangokushi Returns portrait Han Xian (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Han Xian (ROTK4).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV portrait Han Xian (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Han Xian (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Han_Xian_(ROTK7).png.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII portrait Han Xian (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Han Xian (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Han Xian (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters